The Last Hope Tarnished
by MissIvoryStone
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri had always trusted her instincts, until the previous night, which cost her the life of Makoto Naegi, her close friend. Now, she has to solve his murder, and stop the mastermind, once and for all. For him. Adopted from OblivionDTD! Slight change in story.


Blood rushed in her ears. Makoto was pinned to the dining table, knifes in the palms of his hands, along with his chest, a betrayed expression frozen on his face, reminiscent of Junko. Blood was dripping steadily around him, confirming her worst fear. Kyoko's scream echoed through the room. "No!"

The other survivors raced into the room, having heard her from the hall.

"Ding, ding, ding! A body has been found! Search for clues, until the class trial. Boy, I don't think anyone'll eat at that table again!"

Quickly, the other high-schoolers gathered around Makoto and Kyoto. Byakuya Togami pushed his way to the body, scowling. After giving it a long look, he turned to face the rest of the students, crossing his arms, coolly. "Finally, I thought the idiot would never die."

Asahina curled her fists, huffing at Byakuya. "Don't speak ill of the dead! It's bad luck... And Makoto wasn't an idiot!"

Toko Fukawa glared at Asahina. "If my W-White Knight says he's an i-idiot, then he's an i-idiot!"

Kyoko frowned at Byakuya, ignoring her treacherous tears, which were threatening to fall. "Makoto solved the other Class Trials with us. He's the reason Celeste didn't go free, and we didn't die."

Byakuya sighed, quite clearly annoyed. "Yes, but, he shouldn't have believed no one would go to murder. Again. Now, due to his foolish trust, we have to solve his murder."

Hiroshima Hagakure looked at Makoto, and shuddered. "That looks _really_ painful."

Kyoko glanced around. "Weird.. Do you _see_ that, Byakuya?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, before looking around himself. "There's.. Not really any evidence. Just the knifes."

Kyoko nodded, and looked at the Monokuma File. "'Found in the Dining Hall, died around four in the morning. Wounds include deep cuts in the middle of his palms, and his chest.' Strange. It says _found_ in the Dining Hall, not killed."

Toko stared at the ground, before looking up, and nervously asking, "W-where else could h-he have been m-murdered?"

Kyoto froze, and looked at Makoto's body, once more, this time being more carefully. "He's in his nightclothes."

"Huh? Oh, my gosh, you're right!" Asahina gasped, after pulling Makoto's jacket off. Without it, he was only in his pyjamas.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and began walking towards the doors, acting like the body _wasn't_ disturbing. "Well, then, we should go look in his dorm room."

Kyoko nodded, anger creeping pass her mask, and onto her face. Quickly cooling down, the young detective walked down to the dormitories, ignoring the rest of the scared students, in favor of listing the facts of the crime in her head. _'So, it seems he was killed in his bedroom with the same knife we gave to him. He looked bbetrayed, though with him, that really could mean anyone. He was only in his nightclothes, suggesting that he was killed in his dorm, and his body was put on the table, so everyone would see him, first thing in the the morning. Cruel.'_

Once they arrived at Makoto's room, Kyoko, for the first time since she was small, had to stifle a sob. The dorm was splattered with blood, particularly around the bed, with a pink stained path to the door. Byakuya strolled in, looking like he owned the place. The heir glared at her, clearly frustrated. "Well? We need to find clues!"

Kyoko shook her head, trying to clear it. She merely nodded, and began her investigation. As the two searched the bedroom, something suspicious emerged; the room had little to no sign of being lived in. "Byakuya, there's something strange, here."

The arrogant teen frowned, and quickly got to his feet. "Obviously. There's too much blood."

Kyoko bit her tongue, to keep from an angry retort. "Then, let's find some answers." She smirked, and began walking out of the dorm. "Let's go to the headmaster's office."

Byakuya's eyes widened, the only sign she'd surprised him. "We can't get in there, you idiotic commoner."

Kyoko merely smiled, mischievously, and held up a strange key, with Monokuma's head on it. "With this, we can."

With an irritated huff, Byakuya began walking outside, simply saying, "Then, hurry up, we have a murder to solve."

The strange duo walked to the headmaster's office, with no idea of what was to happen.


End file.
